Future Memories
by Ryderofdragons2010
Summary: Team STRQ and other individuals are sent to a strange pocket dimension where they are tasked with watching the events that occur in Team RWBY’s timeline. How will Summer, Tai-yang, Raven and Qrow deal with this future that is set in stone?
1. Thus Kindly

It was dark when she started to wake, but that may be because of the current lack of lights operating at that moment. Once her eyes were open and her vision clear, spinning in place to check on her teammates who were with her before the blackout, Summer Rose realised that it was not just herself and her team that had ended up in this dark place; professor Ozpin the current headmaster of Beacon Academy was also present and also seemingly unconscious. While making sure of who was present Summer neglected to realise that two of her teammates were awake and investigating where they were; Qrow and Raven Branwen were twins that were practically joined at the hip despite how much they argued with one another,and were both naturally suspicious of everyone and thing that was not each other.

Qrow had wandered over to the remaining teammate who was still unconscious and did not look like he would be waking anytime soon, going by how loud he was snoring and the small but rapidly growing puddle of drool that was forming under his head; Tai-yang XaioLong the tank of the team would later wake to the male Branwen's rough laughter and sharpie on his face. While Qrow was creating his masterpiece of art on Tai's face the second twin had found a small area that situated a couch large enough for four people, an armchair and a small table low enough to comfortably place drinks and plates while remaining seated, on this table sat a note, now Raven may be impulsive and raring to take the lead in almost any situation, but paranoia and suspicion are hard feelings to overcome, so calling to Summer, Qrow and Tai, who was currently shouting at Qrow while trying to remove the ink on his face, as the male twin was holding his sides in laughter; Raven held up the note showing what it was that required their attention.

Summer was the first to her teammates' side, followed shortly by Tai and Qrow who was still recovering from his boute of laughter, summer reached for the note currently held by the other female and proceeded to read it aloud.

" Dear team STRQ, you are currently being held in a small pocket dimension, the reason for this is to view the events of the future that will occur, most of these events are set in stone and cannot be ultimately changed only slightly altered but will still lead to the same result ( events such as death cannot be undone). However, you do have a choice in the matter, saying no to this offer to view such events will simply result in you being released and returned to your dorm in Beacon Academy, As for saying yes to this offer, once it has been stated that you do wish to view the events of the future you cannot later redact your consent and must watch till all events have been shown.

Thank you for your time - someone

P.s - the decision to leave or remain must be unanimous"

"Well, that was certainly an offer, now wasn't it?"

While reading Summer and the others had not realised that professor Ozpin had woken and had sat in the armchair that had been provided.

Producing a smirk and cocking a hip, Qrow decided that it was time for him to start being snarky.

"Yeah, because every seventeen-year-old wants to see how they're gonna die, I mean, I can call it right now if you want, Tai will go telling a shitty pun to the wrong person, Raven will encounter emotions, I will probably trip and fall either into the ditch that will be my grave or Raven will straight-up murder me and Summer will have a hero's death, protecting innocents and fighting Grimm. That sound about right?"

" Qrow!"

" What? It's true, that's how we'll die, Tai."

Having had enough of the bickering that was close to escalating into something worse, Summer pulled the two boys apart and directed her attention to the professor who was currently inspecting the mysterious note.

"Professor, what do you suggest we do? We have the chance to see the future and maybe change it as well, but once we agree we can't back out, and what if what we're shown effects how we react to events in our current time, resulting in not a changed future but a guaranteed one?"

"Well, look at it this way, not watching will most definitely seel future events that will occur as not knowing will prevent us from recognising these events that may play a part in mistakes that could be corrected for the betterment of humanity."

"So … what you're saying is … Qrow might right and doing this might prevent that?"

Was Tai-yangs reply to the vague answer that Ozpin provided.

"It is a possibility, yes."

Raven chose that moment to voice her opinion while turning her back to the group and sitting on the furthest cushion on the couch away from Ozpin.

"The day that my brother is right about anything is the day that I willingly date Tai, as in it will never happen, but you're right professor we should watch these vissions or future events, whatever they are."

"So ... we're doing this then? Alright, guess we're all suckers for punishment then."

"Qrow, whats the morbid tone, you okay there buddy?"

Summer growing tired of the two males decided to step up into her role as a leader and set them both straight before any accidents could happen all the while sitting on the opposite end of the couch to Raven.

"Tai, Qrow, both of you knock it off, we really can't be messing around in this place especially since we don't know what this place is capable of or what may even be here, so, for now, can both of you calm the fighting down while we watch, please?"

"Yes, I do believe Miss Rose to be correct and also that we are all in agreement to watching the events, so I do suggest that you boys sit down, and prepare yourselves for the viewing."

With both boys chastised they decided to take Ozpins advice and finally sit down, Qrow seating himself next to his sister and Tai deciding to squeeze between Summer and the male Branwen. As Tai sat next to Summer, a large screen lit up white followed then by the letters RWBY in red fading in and after a few seconds turning to red rose petals and scattering, letting the screen fade to black.


	2. Red

Red

As the team of four sit in silence watching the text in front of them, the beginning chords of "Red Like Roses" begins to play.

"Hey, why is there music if this is gonna be real-life events? Unless we're being followed around by a band or something there shouldn't be any."

"Tai, be quiet and just enjoy, said magic music that makes no sense please."

Raven answering quite sharply and already growing tired of her teammates antics for the day, was also just wanting to get back to her dorm at Beacon, not sit and deal with this strange situation.

The text glows and scatters in red and white petals, and the full moon is shown amid falling snow and a floating red petal. Several more petals join the original, which passes over the words and dissolves them in red and black.

A figure in a red hood and flowing cloak is seen under the moon and in a snowy landscape, the cape constantly producing dozens of wind-blown rose petals.

"Whoa, is that summer? I like the red, nice colour change, makes us matching as partners now, cool."

Summers slight blush at Qrows comment went unnoticed by the male as he continued to watch the scene playing out in front of him.

An altar is seen near the edge of the cliff that the person is standing at, who turns and walks away to let the audience see the rose symbol on the marker and the words "Summer Rose - Thus Kindly I Scatter".

Shock. That's all there was. Shock.

Summer dead, not possible, at least not this soon. This was the first event how could she be gone before it even started?

"What the hell is this?!"

"Qrow! Calm down, it's okay."

"Okay? OKAY?! How is this okay Tai, how in all of Remnant is this Okay?! I mean what about Summer? How is she feeling about this?"

"QROW!! That's enough, you know that this is the natural order of things, everything will at some point die, the weak die and the strong live, anyway it's not like we can back out and go home, you read the same note as me."

"As upsetting as this is Miss Branwen does have a point, this is the fate of everything eventually and though I don't particularly agree with that saying Miss Branwen, you are right in the fact that we also cannot leave until all that is to be viewed has been."

While both Raven and Ozpin had been talking it seemed only Tai had noticed that Summer had curled up on herself and had become extremely quiet, more so that usual. Reaching to pull her into a hug, Tai just sat quietly waiting for Summer to speak first, he couldn't imagine what she was going through, to watch something hoping to gain an understanding of the future from it to try and make it a better one, only to see that your not a part of that hopeful future. Heart breaking.

"Guys, its okay, im okay, we don't know how far in the future this is for all we know we could all be gone."

Summer finally speaking managed to calm the two Branwen twins as they had again gotten into an argument.

"Lets just keep watching, okay?"

The red-hooded wanderer slowly walks through a snowy forest, where shadowy, beastly shapes quickly dart through, before coming to a clearing and looking around at the sight of around a dozen black-coated, red-eyed Beowolves circling their prey.

"Great … Summers gone but the Grimm are still here, what would we do without them?"

"Mr Branwen please lower the sarcasme."

_-looks like even Ozpin can get tired of Qrows sarcasme - _ Was summers thoughts as she continued to watch the red hooded figure.

Three decide to dash forward and attack through jumping, but the figure disappears in a swish of rose petals, and the creatures crash to the ground and look up.

Outlined by the moon's light, her cape swirling around her body, is a small girl, who reaches behind her in slow-motion, pulls out a rifle, and fires a shot that blows a large part of a Beowolf's head out in a burst of blood-red smoke.

"Single shot, 50 cal sniper, with what looks like some form of mech shift, allowing for a second or possible third form. With the size of the calibre and the possible size of the mech shift, i would say this girl is a ranged fighter mostly, with a two handed melee weapon as a possibility."

"Summer, you're nerding out again." Tai very used to his teammates rabling when it came to weapons, had learned to be patient and let it pass, unlike Raven who was quietly sitting with both fists clenched ready to put a hole through the table in front of her.

More Beowolves start to attack as the girl lands. She leaps over the first beast and shoots it in the back, then, still in the air, blasts another one's side and gets into a position where she can fire at the third dead center. She rolls back and stands, unfolding Crescent Rose into its larger - and deadlier - scythe form.

"SCYTHE!! She has a scythe!! See I said it wasnt stupid Rae. Brothers Grimm, that looks amazing, I mean look at it!"

"Qrow your fangirling just as hard if not harder than Summer right now, in your current state I refuse to believe we're related right now also, its still stupid, the reason you use a scythe is because of some mythe about a Grimm Reaper, a bed time stroy Qrow, your weapon is from a bedtime story."

Pouting due to his sisters remark, Qrow decided to sit and appreciate the weapon in silence, while muttering that his weapon of choice was not in fact from a children's story.

One of the braver Beowolves goes forward, but the girl merely spins, hooks its body in the curve of her blade, smiles as the monster growls, and fires the sniper section at speeds that sever the creature's body in a shower of petals. Both halves land on the ground, continuing to bleed roses, and the rest of the pack charges.

Rotating the weapon, she unloads her spent bullet and drives the blade into the ground, firing from a single spot at several approaching monsters until one swipes at her feet, narrowly missing as she jumps up with the scythe and blasts back, digging it into the ground again when she sees more creatures emerging from the woods.

"You know Qrow, even without the scythe she sorta fights like you, its weird and plus the red cloak. WAIT!! Is this a mini Summer but with Qrows abilities? Wait is this your kid?!!!"

"NO!!"

"NO!!"

Both Summer and Qrow now red as the males cape shouted at Tai, not believing in what the blond was saying.

"Dude, we're Huntsman partners not that kind of partners!"

"I must say Mr Branwen, Mr Xiao Long is not wrong in that this young girl does share a resemblance to both you and Miss Rose."

"HA! As if Qrow would have a kid."

"Exactly Raven, why would I have a kid? Why would I want a kid, I mean not to say that this one is pretty cool and her scythe is awesome, but why?"

"Alright, I get it, Qrows a lone wolf batchelor and Summer is a true Huntress with no time for family, lets just keep watching."

A Beowolf almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way, fires at the monster in front of her to make the weapon and wielder spin, and kicks at the one behind her. She twirls the scythe and cuts down Beowolves from both sides, dodging another attack to hook a beast in and blast out at an approaching creature to kill both.

She leaps over two, goes in to dismember and cut down one, and catches another's neck in her blade with her on the beast's back before pulling the trigger and beheading it while flying upwards. Two Beowolves follow, but she shoots her way down and slices them up when she has to block from a wolf's swipe on the ground, which pushes her back and lets her see the large number of enemies left.

"The skill that this young girl is currently showing, I would say she would possibly be ready for her second year at Beacon, maybe with a bit more training in teamwork."

Ozpin remaining mostly quiet throughout the viewing and the teams' outbursts noted that this girl would one day make a fine Huntress, and hoped that they would one day cross paths.

Nodding, she drops her previous cartridge, inserts another with a cross symbol, loads it in, and blasts off at a higher speed than ever before, coming at the dumbfounded Beowolves like a rocket when she converts the scythe to a sickle-shape and spins her way through the mass, cutting up and down, left and right, leaving bullets, rose petals, and blackened body parts flying into the air. She disembowels them quicker and quicker until the last one falls, she blasts into a jump, and lands in a pose with her scythe hanging behind her as bullets rain from the sky.

"She's quite impressive, I like her, relentless but skilled, nice."

"Wait, you've known about this girl's possible existence for two minutes and are willing to compliment her, you've known me for nearly six months and the closest I've come to even some form of praise is "You're not dead? Okay I guess." come on Raven, seriously."

"What do you want from me Tai, I say as it is."

The girls form is darkened to a silhouette against the red moon while credits are seen under her image, right before the picture spins and slides itself into the collection of other unseen girls and the title is announced as RWBY

"RWBY? What is that, how do you even say that?"

"I believe it is pronounced RUBY and i think it is a team name, much like how your team name is STRQ but pronounced STARK, Mr Branwen."

"Yeah it looks like there's another three people to watch and introduce, so i think we should keep going."

"Like you said Summer, we don't have much choice in the matter if we want to watch or not, but I'm up for it."

"Then I do believe we should get back to the viewing, it seems that the next one is titled "White"."


	3. White

White

Darkness gives way to reveal the words:

"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable."

" What is that supposed to mean, who the hell is this going on about? " was Qrows response to the vague text shown on the screen, only to have his sister voice her own opinions on his outburst.

" Be quiet and we might find out idiot, Gods sometimes you're more annoying than Tai and he thinks puns are actually funny."

" Hey, they are! It's not my fault you don't find them… punny… hahaha! "

"Ugh… you walked into that one Raven."

While Tai was still laughing at the pun and both Summer and Qrow had their heads in their hands, debating whether it was worth being friends with the blond. Raven was quietly muttering to herself.

" I can't kill a teammate. I can't kill a teammate. I can't kill a teammate."

It's a good thing only her brother could hear her at the time otherwise Tai might have ended up fearing for his life more than he already did when it came to the female twin.

The black closes in again and an amplified voice is heard saying:

Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Weiss Schnee."

Summer realised what was said that this next person they were being introduced to was a Schnee, but not the current heir and only daughter of the Schnee family meaning this was quite far in the future, at least as far as she could tell, going off what information she had. Coming to this conclusion she decided to voice her discovery to the rest of her team.

" Weiss Schnee, not Winter, meaning this must be a second daughter, and if what Ozpin said was true about the first girl that her skill level could possibly place her in her second year at an academy then they have to be at least sixteen or seventeen years old."

"Umm, Summer, your point? "

"Brothers Grimm you're a right idiot sometimes Qrow, it means that this is at the very least twenty years in the future bird brain."

" Hey! It's not my fault, now can we please keep watching Raven?"

A young girl in white with a barely visible scar over her left eye walks out on stage into the spotlight as a piano plays the opening of "Mirror Mirror" before a crowd of people, occasionally taking pictures from their stands around the white castle they appear to be in. She closes her eyes and begins to sing.

Weiss: "Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all..."

" well, she sure acts like a Schnee, though I don't get why she chose this song to sing, sounds like its gonna be depressing, and that's coming from me of all people."

" Mr Branwen, though this young lady may have the Schnee name, that does not mean she has the same ideals and beliefs as the rest of the family, it may be that this girl may feel isolated on this path that her family has made for her. But who knows, we can only speculate."

" you know Ozpin, you can sound really ominous when you want to."

" Thank you, Mr Xiao Long."

While she sings, the view sinks down into her scar-free reflection on the stage, the world tilting until she opens her eyes and finds herself in another place, the light and shadows shifting until a warrior in giant armour with an equally massive broadsword appear before her. She backflips just as the Giant Armor brings its blade down on where she was, and the song continues as her flashback takes over.

"Watch out!"

Summers worry for the girl showing, as Weiss begins to fight.

Weiss (singing off-screen): "Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"

Weiss unsheathes her own rapier, Myrtenaster, and darts forward, getting a hit on her enemy before twirling into a landing.

"Ahhh! New weapon, oh wow, it looks like a strictly close-range weapon with no options for range, for her to actually use this in battle must take some skills, I mean the amount of precision needed just to land an attack is huge."

"Summer, the viewing, keep watching please." This time it was Qrow who had to reel his leader in with her rambling.

The Giant Armor swings again, but she dashes away and lands several spinning slashes on the creature. It retaliates when she uppercuts into the air, arcing its sword around and hitting Weiss' rapier, which she brings up just in time to merely knock her back. When she slows down, Weiss looks up to see the Giant Armor leaping into the air and hurling the sword down on her, then swinging it back up to get its fast-moving target. It finally hits her blade again, and she is knocked away until she rolls back on her feet.

"Looks like all that Schnee money that bought her practice and tutoring can't actually buy her skill, that was a simple enough attack to dodge, since blocking with that kind of weapon is difficult against that broadsword, trying to deflect the attack would have been easier but still a challenge due to the size of the armour and its weapon."

"Now look whos nerding out Raven, haha!"

"Shut it Qrow!"

Weiss (singing off-screen): "Fear of, what's inside of me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"

With white energy now gathered on her fingertips, Weiss motions to the ground beneath her, and a snowflake symbol appears that propels her forward at extreme speeds. Despite the Giant Armor's attempts to slash at her, Weiss disappears and reappears all around it, leaping through the air using her glyphs and landing a blow with each pass.

"Oh the Schnee semblance, I haven't actually seen it in practice before, it looks quite fascinating indeed."

Ozpin could already see the number of uses a semblance such as this could have, even if just from the quick demonstration that was shown.

After a slash to the face, the Giant Armor aims at Weiss' feet, who leaps over it and gets an undefended fist to her head. Weiss is launched yet again, but this time, her attempt to get back up is weak and unsure. A worried Weiss closes her eyes, and in the real world, the spotlight suddenly cuts out.

"No! What's happening? Is she okay, that's not the end, right?"

"Summer relax, if shes trained or training to be a Huntress it will take more than that to put her down, also I think the back and forth between the singing and the fight is sorta like a flashback, the fight being in the past and the singing is in a close future to that, so she'll be fine."

"Well done Mr Branwen, I didn't think any of you would pick up on that little detail, but I do believe you to be correct on the matter."

The moon makes itself known when the clouds in front of it pass, showering Weiss in its light as she sings, eyes still closed. In her mind, she stands back up, eyeing the Giant Armor with blood trailing down the left side of her face, and holds out her sword, spinning the revolver in the hilt until red energy appears over the blade. The Giant Armor runs up and drops its sword on her, but it meets her rapier and is deflected off.

"She uses dust, oh, that would give her a ranged option in battle fixing the issue of it being a strictly close-range weapon, that's quite clever, I like it."

"Raven, again with the complements, is it just me that you have something against."

Tai was really not understanding why Raven had decided to take an interest in these girls, for roughly six months now he had tried his hardest to get his partner to at least acknowledge his efforts to improve or gain her attention in a positive light. Maybe Qrow was right, he had as much of a chance with Raven, as cotton candy did surviving water.

Weiss (singing off-screen): "Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see! I can keep it from the world. Why won't you let me hide from me?"

"She doesn't like who she is, or who she's becoming? Strange for a Schnee but sure go for it, a bit of self-deprecation is always good for the mental state, gives a good reality check every now and again."

"Qrow are you sure you're okay, I know you've got this schtick of being broody and morbid but please don't worry me like that, as your partner it's my duty to help at all times."

Qrow's response was just to shrug and continue to watch the viewing, Summer turning to his sister asked the silent questing of whether he was actually okay, and got the same response, a shrug.

Weiss switches it up and spins, a cyan light now creating a wave of ice when she strikes it into the ground that freezes the Giant Armor in place. It swings again, but Weiss runs ahead and jumps on the sword. Myrtenaster is now glowing yellow, and she rolls on the broadsword and slashes at her foe, destroying the ice crystals in shards of purple but impaling its weapon into the ground. She rotates the hilt again and a snowflake circle spins under her when the Giant Armor tries to hammer its fist down on her, but she rolls out of the way and activates the glyph, launching the warrior up into the air and becoming trapped by Weiss' beams of blue energy.

Weiss (singing off-screen): "Mirror, mirror, tell me something. Who's the loneliest of all?"

With one final leap into the air and her real self singing the last lines of her song, Myrtenaster glows with the white markings on its blade and Weiss descends onto the Giant Armor. When her attack is done and she lands in a crouch, the black hollows of the enemy light up and crashes to the ground in a shower of ice and snow behind her.

"Wow this girl sure does have a head on her shoulders, I mean that series of attacks takes some planning and skill to pull off especially with no backup. I think out of all of us, only Raven could pull off something like that solo."

Weiss (singing off-screen): "I'm the loneliest of all."

Weiss gets up and closes her eyes, finishing Mirror Mirror to a gentle shower of snowflakes and a roar of applause from her audience. She opens her eyes and looks around as if in a daze, then peers up at the slightly-scattered moon above.

She dips her head and bows to the crowd as the curtains close around her, followed closely by RWBY's title and the silhouettes of its characters.

"Okay I'm only going to say this once; I'm not one to be invested in people or their histories but I do want to know more about this one, the song that was playing tells a story but not the full version of it, I want to know more about this girl."

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day my sister would take an interest in people. Raven, what happened, did you catch emotions? Oh, the horror! Hahaha!!"

"You really are a jackass Qrow. can we move on, please, what's the next viewing?"


	4. Black

**The opening quote is shown: "Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation."**

* * *

"So someone is feeling angsty, and it ain't me for a change."

"Mr Branwen please can we continue with the viewing without any more unnecessary comments?"

For some reason, this quote had caught Ozpins attention, maybe it was because in some strange way, hidden deep within himself he could maybe relate to this comment, as he had taken on the hopes of others only to see them as burdens himself.

* * *

**Blake Belladonna sits on a rock outcropping watching red leaves drift down in the Forest.**

**Adam Taurus walks up to her**

**Adam: Blake, it's time.**

**She slowly turns toward him.**

**Blake: Okay.**

* * *

"Time? Time for what ?"

"Time for you to get a watch summer, hahaha! "

"That's not funny Tai, I'm serious, I feel like something bad is gonna happen."

" I'm sorry summer, but relax summer, whatever is about to happen we cant change it right now so let's just watch the viewing for now."

* * *

**The camera drifts down to show a train rushing through the forest. Adam and Blake slide down the hill onto the top of the train.**

* * *

"Train heist."

Was Qrows immediate response, already seeing where this situation was going to lead, as it was quite a familiar one to the Branwen twins.

"They're using the slope to gather momentum so that they can keep up with the train while still keeping their entry point in sight, smart."

Raven, adding her thoughts to her brothers was quite intrigued in the method that these two would-be thieves were using, to be able to do this would require some serious planning, meaning there must be a group behind this.

"But it leaves only for that single point of entry, and a very small time window for them to pull it off in, if they had missed by even half a second, with the speed they were going, they would have been seriously injured maybe even killed."

While the twins talked amongst their selves about the scene that was happening, they had forgotten about their two teammates who were both confused on how and why the siblings would know all of this, yes maybe some huntsmen missions may require this knowledge, and both Summer and Tai Yang knew the twins had grown up outside of the kingdoms so they were bound to know a bit more about outer city situations, but not this detailed surly

* * *

**Upon boarding it, they enter a car full of AK-130 Androids.**

* * *

As the scene continued summer had noticed something quite interesting and decided to voice this.

"Huh, those look like Atlas tech androids, so this is probably an Atlas cargo shipment, especially with it that heavily guarded."

"But what are they guarding is the question, new atlas weapons, information, important government official? I guess we will have to just wait and see, Miss Rose."

* * *

**Adam: Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way.**

**The Androids activate and circle the duo.**

**Blake: Don't be so dramatic.**

* * *

"I agree it will only get you killed if all you think about is one-liners and entrances, and not the mission at hand; Tai."

"Wha- but it's my speciality Raven!"

* * *

**An Android activates the guns on its arms.**

**Android: Intruder, identify yourself.**

* * *

" Yeah, because that's gonna happen. I mean what is Atlas thinking? Any thief worth even a pinch of salt is not gonna tell you their name just 'cause the mighty voice of Atlas said so."

"Hating on Atlas a bit there Qrow?"

"Shut it, Tai, I don't have a problem with the kingdom at all, just don't like its people too much."

* * *

**Adam responds by cutting the Android in two and he and Blake proceed to annihilate the Androids in the car.**

* * *

"Also, I just realised the music has picked up! Sounds pretty cool, to be honest!"

"Tai, what is it with you and the music? It won't actually be playing while this happens in the real event, you know."

"I just like the music, Raven. Is there something wrong with that?"

While Raven and Tai were discussing the music, summer was busy "admiring" the new characters and their weapons quite loudly.

"Whoa! Look at their weapons!"

"Agghh! Summer volume control! "

"But Qrow, look, he's using a sword and sheath combo, the sheath looks to have a shotgun build to it, and the guy himself looks like he has a preference towards the usage of "Iaido", a method in sword fighting that involves quickly unsheathing for a rapid attack and then sheathing again, oh, so cool! And she, I think her name was Blake, the guy said? She's also using a sword and sheathe combo but the sheath has a sharpened edge allowing for dual-wielding, and if you look closely at the blade of the sword it looks to have a mech shift ability as well, now that is awesome!"

"Um … Summer, y-you good there, that was a lot of info there?"

Qrow's concern for his partner was not unwarranted, if Summer could get started with a weapon theory it would become so much more very quickly, diverging into schematics, improvements, materials, possible dust applications and finally uses in combat and situations, and since there was a viewing to witness it would be better to bring her out of her head as soon as possible.

* * *

**Eventually, they burst out of the freight car onto a flatcar and encounter a horde of Androids running towards them.**

**Adam: Let's do this.**

* * *

"Look there's the mech shift I was talking about; a gun on a ...ribbon? Oh, the gun acts as a counterweight on the end of a whip allowing her to take on multiple opponents at once while keeping them at a distance, that's really cool also useful."

"So what she has is a sword that has three forms. When sheathed, the weapon is able to slice opponents in two with its cleaver-like cover. However, when unsheathed, she is able to use both a sword and sheath in tandem against her opponents. It can also transform into a gun, all together I would say a well-rounded weapon, wouldn't you Miss Rose?"

"Sure thing professor!"

* * *

**They decimate the horde and enter into a second freight car, Adam opens a box and examines the contents inside.**

**Adam: Perfect. Move up to the next car.**

**He closes the trunk.**

* * *

"Wait did anyone else see the symbol on that container? It looks familiar."

"Tai, why on Remnant would I be paying attention to the tiniest symbol when I'm busy watching the cool fight and story going on right now?"

"Shut it bird brain, Tai's right, for once. The symbol was the Schnee family crest, they're stealing from the SDC!"

"Raven that makes no sense, any business person with even half a mind knows not to transport anything of value using the train line, its more open to attacks and sabotage and to try and minimise that you would also need to arm it to the gills, well I guess that explains the androids but still why would Jacques Schnee do this?"

"Easy Summer, money. It's quicker and cheaper to transport big loads using the train line than using armed vehicles that require specialist equipment and personnel."

The last statement brought a surprise to everyone's features not just because of what was said, but because of who it came from, Tai was known amongst the group for being somewhat of an airhead that always saw the good in the world, to have him say something like this showed how down to Remnant Tai was.

* * *

**Adam: I'll set the charges.**

**Blake: What about the crew members?**

**Adam: What about them?**

**

* * *

**

**"**Whoa, hold on a sec, aren't these guys meant to be good guys, I mean they're stealing; so morally grey good guys? He's suggesting murder, just like that? I don't like 'im."

"I think for once I'm with you on this little brother"

* * *

**Adam turns his head around and sees a Spider Droid climbing down from the ceiling of the car. Adam moves to fight it.**

**Blake (anxiously): Adam.**

* * *

"Oh, it's nice to know the potential murders name now, how nice."

"Just because you don't like him Qrow does not mean you need to be sarcastic."

Summers response left Qrow pouting and mumbling to himself in his seat, questioning why it was always him who got scolded for his sarcasm, not realising it was only him who used sarcasm in excess.

* * *

**Adam and Blake try to fight it, but it doesn't go so well. Adam grabs Blake before she is about to be crushed by the droid's legs.**

**Blake: We need to get out of here.**

* * *

"Solid plan, then what?"

"Mr Xiao-Long, Mr Branwen has just been reprimanded for the use of sarcasm, I do hope you learn from his mistake."

"Y-yes, sorry sir."

* * *

**Eventually, the fight moves out of the car onto another flatcar.**

**Adam: Buy me some time!**

**Blake: Are you sure?**

**Adam: Do it!**

**Blake distracts the droid while Adam readies his next attack.**

* * *

"Really? she's gonna try and take that thing on by herself, that's like a Summer level of crazy!"

"No Qrow, that's Raven level crazy, Summer at least does shit like that after shes told us she has a plan and somewhat explains it, its Raven who just runs in blind after one of us says we need a distraction, haha."

"And you wonder why I don't like or respect you Tai."

* * *

**As she jumps back to Adam sometime later...**

**Adam: Move!**

**The droid fires a powerful beam. Adam catches the beam with his sword. As his body starts to glow, the droid jumps toward him. Adam then slashes out with his sword, disintegrating the droid and even affecting the trees in the Red Forest causing their leaves to fly into the air.**

* * *

"Okay, I think I might need a rewind for that part, what just happened?"

"Well, I feel less like an idiot know that summer is just as lost as me right now, am I right Qrow?"

"Hey!"

"Idiot, it was a semblance."

"Well done Miss Branwen, that indeed was the young mas semblance, being able to absorb or block the energy from an enemy attack and re-emit it again in powerful red energy strike. Very impressive."

* * *

**As Adam walks back towards Blake, he finds her on a separate train car standing near the coupler between the cars. As he reaches out to her...**

**Blake: Goodbye.**

**She severs the coupler and lets the released cars slow down as she lets the rest of the train continue en-route.**

* * *

"Good for her, ditch the would-be murderer and get on with your life."

"...Qrow."

It seemed that the last member of the team was becoming exasperated with the male Branwen, and that must have been some unfortunate achievement to be able to get on Tai-Yang's nerves.

* * *

**As she leaves, the background becomes completely red with a black silhouette of Blake in the middle, with black leaves falling. Then the camera zooms out from the RWBY title card and the silhouettes of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna becoming defined.**

* * *

"Wait is that it? What about the rest of the story? What happened to the guy? What did she mean by goodbye, did she leave him completely or are they gonna meet up again?! I need to know!"

"Tai, calm down, we'll probably find out in later viewings, same with the other two girls we saw."

"I do believe Miss Rose to be correct, these short viewings seem to be a small snippet of each person's history, there may be more to come from each of the characters we have seen so far, also it appears we have one more short viewing to watch, this one titled "yellow". "


End file.
